Wizards mind bomb
|gemwname = Wizard's mind bomb, Mind bomb (4), Mind bomb (3), Mind bomb (2), Mind bomb (1) |examine = It's got strange bubbles in it. |weight = 0 }} De Wizard's mind bomb, ook bekend als de WMB, is een drank die tijdelijk de spelers Magic level boost. Het heeft ook een negatief effect op de spelers melee combat skills. Het kan onder andere worden verkregen op de volgende loctaties: *Je kan het kopen bij de Rising Sun Inn die zich bevind noordwestelijk Falador. *Tostig verkoopt ze in de the Pick and Lute wat zich in Taverley bevind. *Jossik verkoopt ze, na Horror from the Deep, in de Lighthouse. *Ze worden verkocht door Sam (barmaid) in de kelder van de Burthorpe Games Room. *Spelers kunnen het zelf maken via de Cooking skill, zie Brewing. *Spelers kunnen het kopen bij de Grand Exchange of ruilen met andere spelers. Brewing Het complete recept voor de Wizards mind bomb staat hier. (DE INGREDIENTEN MOETEN WORDEN GEBRUIKT IN DE JUISTE VOLGORDE): #2 Buckets of Water #2 Barley Malt. #(Handig) 1 "The Stuff," om de kans op maturity te verhogen. #4 Yanillian hops #1 Ale Yeast #Wacht 2 tot 5 dagen. #Verzamel de ale door 8 Beer Glasses of 2 Calquat Kegs te gebruiken*. * Calquat kegs zijn aanbevolen, zeker als de ale matured is. Verzamel de ale in een keg, de warde van de drank zal stijgen met een paar 1000 gp. De ale is handiger in een keg, want dit is vier doses in een inventory slot. See also De Mature wizards mind bomb, de sterkere versie die een member kan maken die een hogere stat boost geeft. Effects *Verhoogd Magic met level 2 (als magic onder level 50 is) of 3 (als je level hoger is dan level 50) voor maximaal 1 minuut. *Verlaagd Attack met 4 *Verlaagd Strength en Defence met 3 De boost voor het magic level is verschillend afhankelijk van de spelers magic level. De speler krijgt een +2 boost als hun magic level 49 is of lager, of een +3 boost als hun magic level 50 of hoger is. Het verhoogde magic zorgt voor extra magic damage, het stijgt met 3% voor elke omhooggegaande magic level, tot een maximum van 9%. Dit maakt het de enige drank die voor F2P dat je magic damage verhoogd. Het is erg belangrijk voor members dat een gewone magic potion met 4 doses geeft een +5 magic boost. Dit is hoger dan zowel de Wizard's Mind Bomb en zijn matured versie. Het is ook relatief goedkoop, rond de 2,000 gp in de Grand Exchange. Combat gebruik Het is niet aanbevolen dat spelers de Wizards mind bomb gebruiken om een hogere magic spell vrij te spelen als de spelers combat strategie. Deze strategie verlaagt niet alleen je defence, maar de boost werkt ook vrij snel uit, zeker in PVP situaties. Het is overgens wel, handig om een beetje hoger te hitten, (wat mogelijk je tegenstander verast) tot het uitwerkt, dan kun je terugwisselen naar de beste spruik die je normaal kunt doen. De Wizard's mind bomb is vaak gebruikt om teleport block te gebruiken met level 82 magic. Deze techniek kan spelers veel tijd en geld besparen, en runes die je anders zou moeten gebruiken om je magic level te verhogen. Veel pkers gebruiken dit item om de lunar spruiken vengeance en Vengeance other te gebruiken, met een lager level, wat er voor zorgt dat deze spreuken kunnen worden gebruikt op level 91 en 90 magic. Het drinken van de Wizard's mind bomb terwijl je een andere mage bevecht is handig, omdat de mind bomb je defence met slechts 30% van je Defence level verlaagt en 70% van je Magic defence verhoogt. Niet-combat gebruik Het is handiger om de item te gebruiken voor non-combat waarvoor je level te laag is, het is handig voor jewellery enchanting of High Alchemy. Maar, tenzij de speler snel is, zal het aantal items dat de speler kan betoveren niet veel zijn, dus voor spelers die grote aantallen willen betoveren, is het niet handig. Deze methode kan spelers de exp geven van spreuken die ze normaal nog niet kunnen gebruiken. Somige spelers vinden het handig om telegrab te gebruiken met level 31 implaats van level 33, en om hun magic level zo sneller te trainen. Het is erg goed voor free-to-play mage pures, omdat de negatieve stat effect's niet uitmaken als de spelers melee stats al level 1 zijn. Ander gebruik Dit item is veel gebruik (en aanbevolen) om eerder in de Wizard's Guild in Yanille tekomen zonder level 66 Magic. Dit is handig voor een paar quests, voor essence miners en voor spelers die wat willen kopen in de winkels in de guild. De mind bomb is ook heel handig om aan quest eisen te voldoen zoals Dragon Slayer als je Telekinetic Grab gebruikt om het kaartdeel te pakken implaats van 10,000gp te betalen. Trivia *De Wizards Mind Bomb kan afkomstig zijn van de Sith Thought Bomb van Star Wars, hoewel hun doel verschillent is - de Thought Bomb is een planeet vernietigende Force aanval gebruikt door Darth Bane in het begin van de Star Wars tijd. fi:Wizard's mind bomb en:Wizard's mind bomb